A Lost What?
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: During the hunt for the Horcruxes, the trio duck into a book store to hide from some snatchers, while hiding Harry finds an old book, titled 'Der Prinz und Der Rabe'. What could come from a book, a book written by an old dark wizard, who simply loves stories that end with tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the hunt for the Horcruxes, the trio duck into a book store to hide from some snatchers, while hiding Harry finds an old book, titled 'Der Prinz und Der Rabe'. What will come from a book, a book written by an old dark wizard, who simply loves stories that end with tragedy.

* * *

Own nothing, duh.

* * *

"I think they're gone," Ron whispered, peeking out a window of the book store that he and his two friends broke into, Hermione crawled out from underneath the counter, while Harry walked out from behind the bookcase.

"That was close," Hermione sighed, Harry nodded.

"We should still wait a while before going back out," he commented.

"Maybe we should spend the night here," Ron offered, still peering out the window.

"Ron, we can't stay here that long," Hermione started.

"Herms it's a full moon," he cut in, deflating Hermione agreed, the trio looked around the shop, Ron peered out the window every once in a while, Hermione found a few quilts and a spot for them to sleep in, where they wouldn't be spotted and Harry, well Harry bumped into a bookshelf and knocked down a few books, and was now trying to place them in their former spot. "Harry, you still putting those books away?" Ron asked, now sitting in their resting spot.

"Yeah, I'm almost done though," Harry announced, as he filled in the final spot, "..." he stood back and stared at the shelf he had just restocked.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, from her spot.

"I...there's no more room, but I still have a book left," he answered, walking over to his friends, "And it's not in English," he gave the book to Hermione, who quickly looked through the book.

"It's German," she replied, "my German isn't all that good," she admitted, "But maybe a basic translate spell would work," she smiled, "it appears to be a fairy tale, we could do with some cheering up," she pulled out his wand, mutter a quick spell, and slowly the letters in the book rearranged, slowly turning the German words into English.

"_The Prince and The Raven_," Hermione read out, " written by Drosselmeyer."

"And translated by Hermione Granger," Harry added, sharing a grin with Ron, before frowning, "That name sounds familiar."

"Well, Drosselmeyer is the name of the grandfather from the '_Nutcracker_'," Hermione thought out loud, "It is a popular story."

"Maybe," Harry nodded.

"Well come on _mummy_, we want to hear the story," Ron grinned.

Smacking both boys on the arm, she cleared her throat and began, "_Once upon a time there was a brave and handsome prince and crafty, demonic raven,_" she read clearly and pleasantly, they were actually grateful toward the book, listening/reading the story helped them forget about the war they were in, forget about their worries. "_...and with that the brave prince went at the demon raven sword drawn, at his side was the remaining knight...and with swipe of his claw the demon raven slayed the knight, slicing him in two...every strike the prince made the raven matched..._" Hermione stopped.

"Hey don't keep us in suspense," Ron whined, "who wins?"

"I...it stops," she muttered, "it's not finished," she showed the two the blank pages of the book, flipping it back toward her, she went to the preface of the book, "oh."

"What is it?" Harry asked, both Ron and him were leaning toward Hermione.

"The writer had died or actually was...killed before he could finish the book," Hermione answered.

"The writer was what?!" Harry asked, "for what?"

"It says here that Drosselmeyer had his hands chopped off by angry townsfolk, it was believed that he was using magic to twist reality, in the form of his books.

"That's," Ron stuttered, "That's a bit creepy." Both friends nodded in agreement. Flipping through the book, Hermione stopped.

"There's more writing, but it's slightly different," she announced.

"What's it say?" both boys asked.

"_with their writer dead, the story never continued, the prince and the raven were lock in battle for eternity. One day the raven cried, "I'm sick and tired of this!" "I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the prince as well._"

"What did they decide to hug it out instead?" Ron snorted, both friends shushed him.

"_With that the raven escaped from story, and in pursuit, so did the prince_." Both Ron and Harry shared a look.

_"There their battle continued, and in desperate act to save a town they had escaped to, the prince used a forbidden power, shattering his own heart, the prince sealed the raven away, and piece of the prince's heart scattered in the winds._" Hermione continued, " what a sad ending," she commented, "I feel so bad for Princess Tutu, bound to protect the person she loves, but if she ever tells them she loves them, she'll turn into a speck of light and vanish."

"What about the knight? He ends up having to kill his best friend to save him," Ron said, "Uh, his best friend 'him' not the knight 'him'," he quickly explained.

"We know what you mean Ron," Harry laughed, "how about the part where his sword turns on him? How the raven tricked it, that's crazy."

The trio soon fell asleep, they woke the next day, hours before the shops owner arrived. Since they couldn't find the spot where the book belonged, they took the book with them, Ron joked about giving it a different ending, 'there plenty of blank pages, enough for, like, ten different endings,' he said. It was after escaping Malfoy when Griphook spoke to Harry in private, mostly at Harry's request. After confirming it with Griphook, Harry spoke to Ron, who in turn punched him and called him a lunatic for even thinking about it, that it couldn't, wasn't true, and if he, Harry even thought about again, he'd get a fat lip for it. Neither told anyone about their 'discussion'.

It was during the final battle, when the 'light' faced the 'dark', when all that stood in the way of Voldemort was Harry Potter, the two faced off, spells and curses flew from their wands, and the out come of their fight was most surprising. Voldemort accio Harry's wand and said wand was snapped in two immediately.

"Any last words, Potter?" Voldemort mocked, Harry was blown off his feet when he lost his grip on his wand, and was now on the ground. With a quick scan he saw that no one noticed he had fallen, the sorting hat had somehow ended up on the battle field and was practically in his hand, reaching into his pocket he gripped the gallon from D.A. and sent Neville a message, then reaching inside the hat he felt the handle of the Gryfindor sword, he pulled it out the hat and pointed it Voldemort. "A sword, Potter," he laughed, "do you think you could actually beat me with that?"

"How's it feel nearly mortal, Tom?" Harry asked, "No diary, no ring, no necklace, no diadem, no cup, no snake, you're almost out of soul pieces," he informed, "You only have one left," he turned the blade to himself, "me," with that he ended his own life.

"**HARRY!**"

With the last horcrux gone, Voldemort was at his weakest, and soon the battle was over, surprisingly it was Severus and Neville that finished him off, Severus immobilized and Neville struck with the Gryfindor sword.

"Harry, you bastard!" Ron was the first to get to Harry, grabbing him by the collar, "I told you, if you even thought of it...don't you dare die!"

"Ron!" Ginny cried, grabbing her brother's arm trying to pull him off the dead body.

"You can't die!" he cried, "You can't," he choked through his tear. Madam Pomfery arrived soon after, sealing the cut that ended Harry's life, and shedding tears over the young man, barely a man.

"I think we should bury him with the sword of Gryfindor," Neville said, staring at Harry's lifeless body, "He was a true Gryfindor."

"Till the bleeding end," Severus curse, "how did he know, I know Albus never told him, I never had the chance to."

"The goblin we saved at Malfoy manor," Ron choked out, "when we were at Bill's place, Harry went to talk to the goblin, it told him about the horcruxes, they all knew, or at least had an idea what was up with Harry," he told, "when he found out, he thought that if something happened, at least Vo-Voldemort would be weak and-" he began sobbing. It was needless for him to continue, they could tell what Harry had planned. They placed him among the dead, Neville placed the Gryfindor's sword in Harry's hand, and Luna had gathered both pieces of his wand, before placing them in his other hand. Slowly everyone began to drift away from Harry's corpse, to help the injured or bind the remaining enemies, Ron and Hermione were the last to leave, giving Harry an unknowingly last glance, before the doors of the former Grand Hall closed, separating the living from the dead.

"Oh, what a terribly delightful ending," a male voice mumbled, "A sad, lonely, orphan, turned hero, dying to protect his friends and strangers, who turned on him countless times. Barely an adult in both worlds he has lived in, only to die at his own hand," he chuckled, "I could use him, just image the ending he'll have my home," Harry's body began to shimmer, "oh, the troubles he's gotten into here are simply delightful, I can't wait to see what he'll get into." Both sword and wand piece began to glow intensely, "will he end he life again on his own, or maybe he'll be killed by someone he trusts?" the man laughed, as Harry, the sword of Gryfindor and the two wand pieces vanished.

* * *

_**There once a boy, loved and cherished by his parents, hated and scorned by his relatives. Believing once, that he was nothing, love his parents showered on him, slowly vanished, replaced with an aching longing that only true loneless can born. The boy after years of hate, was giving an escape, a light of hope. The boy was a wizard, and was to begin his training, in world that hide itself, a world of magic, a world that loved him...or so he thought. Years in this new world the boy found the love of a friends, love of family, hope, strength, trust, value and belonging, but with each happy memory he obtain, a bad one was there to much, if not override, with the love of a friends he found scorn among his peers, with love of family he found fear among the masses. Hope paired with despair, strength with weakness, trust that found hate, value borne self-doubt, and with belonging he found his death. The boy was a cherished child that became an unwanted child, the boy was a wizard that was claimed a hero, a hero held in awe, then abandon in fear, protected later, to only be thrown in danger, belittled to become praised, praise turning into punishment, punishment that lead to sorrow, sorrow that borne rage, rage that died to become self-sacrifice. What is this boy? What would make him continue? What could have made him into what he was? **_

It was early morning, Kinkan town was engulfed in it usual fog, and at its lake was the body of one Harry James Potter, no sword or wand pieces in sight, it was quite possible that they were washed away by the current or had sunk to the lakes bottom. It was also quite possible for Harry's body to be undiscovered for days, but not in this story. A shadow was casted over his body, before he dragged out of the water, and carried out of the forest.

Karon wasn't excepting to find a boy on one of his outings, but none the less, he was going to help the boy. Upon arriving home he set the boy on one of his adopted sons, Fakir, bed, he quickly rid the boy of the drenched, tattered, old clothes, replacing them with some of Mytho old clothes. He quickly took note of the bruises and scars on the boy's body, the most recent were the ones one his chest and forehead; the one on his forehead was rather strange, shaped like a lighting bolt, a bit off to the side, the end of the scar had nearly reached his eye, any lower and he could have been blinded. The scar on his chest was the most alarming, clearly made by a blade, right above his heart, with that in mind he finally noticed the lack of movement, the movement that showed he was breathing. Karon had almost thought he was going to call the funeral home, when the boy opened his eyes, blank eyes of the deepest green fell on him.

"You're alive?" Karon asked in disbelief, "first Mytho and now...how many people are going to stab their hearts out?" he muttered to himself, before smiling at the boy, "Hey there, I'm Karon what's your name?" The boy stared for a while, before shaking his head negatively.

"So you don't know you name?" the boy nodded, "hmm, can't just go around calling you 'boy'," the boy flinched, "and you don't seem to like that idea either so..." Karon thought a bit, "how about Freydolf? It means 'peaceful wolf'," he explained. The boy, who shall now be referred to as Freydolf, cocked his head, Karon chuckled, patting Freydolf head, who flinched, "although in your case it'll be more like 'peaceful wolf _pup_', maybe I should enroll at Gakuen Kinkan." He patted Freydolf's head once more, before telling him to rest for a little longer, at least until lunch which was an hour away.

* * *

1. Admit it Drosselmeyer, is a wizard (sort of) and serious he's dark, not evil, but a crazy, dark wizard, and to be honest, I think that's worse than a 'evil', dark wizard. Don't you a agree?

2. In my mind Harry is waif-like, instead of looking like a seventeen year old, he resembles a thirteen year old at the least, fifteen at the most. I'm having him look a bit like Mytho, not white hair and gold eyes! I mean the bed head, just woke up/totally confused/dazed/empty look, Harry's hair is about shoulder length, still debating if it should grow longer. In other word; Harry looks like _**Mytho and Fakir's love baby!**_

3. Harry's reaction, you don't need emotions to react, being neglected, borderline abusive,for about 10 years, so he will react negatively to anything loud, and certain words such as 'boy', 'freak', if you like to contribute to the short list, as creative outlet of course, feel free to PM or review.

*Any request for Harry's heart shards? They'll be 16 in total!(Just like Mytho!) Already have one: Humor! Which will most likely make an appearance in the next chapter.

*Who shall return the pieces of Harry's heart? (Sadly it will not be Princess Tutu)

*Any idea for pairings?

*What do you think of the name? It isn't final, until the next chapter, so any ideas, hurry and tell me

Oh a bit of a time jump in the next chapter. Nothing major, just a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing, duh.

* * *

_**Once upon time there was a terrible war, so many had died, when it was ended it was not by an army, but a single hero, but it was not by knight nor a prince or a king, whom ended this war, but a child, a child who was never a child. The child ended this war, by ending his own life. **_

_**What makes this a sad story is not the fact a child died, but instead of mourning, people cheered, cheered for the wars end, some even cheered for the child's death. The child's death wasn't mourn by only his dear family and friends, but people who didn't know the child, but knew of the hero.**_

* * *

Searching Kinkan for one person was a pain in butt, a pain that Fakir was sadly used to. All thanks to Rue of course, after checking around the school, he made his way to his foster father's home, there was a slim chance Mytho would be there, but he doubted it.

"Karon," Fakir knocked, "it's Fakir, is Mytho here?" he opened the door and walked in, to spot his foster father in his kitchen chopping carrots, for an earlier dinner most likely.

"Hey Fakir, and no I haven't seen Mytho in quite some time now, you two should stop by more oft-ow!" Karon flinched, he had accidently cut his finger.

"Karon!" Fakir quickly retrieved the first aid kit Karon had placed under the sink, having his back turned, he didn't notice Freydolf enter the room, who had made a bee line to Karon. "Honestly Karon," Fakir muttered, "how can a master blacksmith, one who tries out each weapon he makes, ends up having so many kitchen accidents? Anyway I thought we all agreed that you wouldn't cook again, after nearly severing your finger that one time?" Fakir had finally turned to see Freydolf, who had just reached Karon.

"Who is that?"

"Fakir this is-" he stopped, both he and Fakir stared as Freydolf took Karon's injured hand in both hands, a soft golden glow came from his hands, once faded he slowly released Karon hand, looking as if it was never cut at all, "Th-thank you Freydolf," Karon whispered, staring at his hand in awe, until a small drop of red hit his hand, confused his looked up, Freydolf's head still bowing, lifting the boy head Karon gasped, "Freydolf!" said boy flinched, and backed away, "Fakir, hand me the first aid kit," Karon quickly moved Freydolf to a chair, when handed the first aid kit, he quickly began cleaning the wound, the scar on Freydolf's forehead, it looked like it was just made, blood was nearly pouring out of it.

"What happened?" Fakir asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not entirely sure," Karon quickly dressed the wound, it wouldn't stop bleeding, "but I think it was because he healed me." Fakir studied the boy, rather girly, small, fourteen perhaps, shoulder length dark brown hair, that made it look like he had just woken up, deep green eyes dazed, it helped with the 'just woke up' look, he pale, like he was just in death's embrace. But there was something about him, that made Fakir think of Mytho.

"Who is he?" Fakir asked again.

"This is Freydolf," Karon answered, "it would be best for you to lay down," he informed the dazed boy, "Fakir, would you help him back to your room?" Karon asked. Sighing, Fakir nodded, making his way to the smaller boy, the gauze pad Karon taped on was already developing a rather alarming blood spot, picking Freydolf up, and ignoring the slight flinch, Fakir made his way to his old room. Karon had pulled the sheets backs, and after placing Freydolf in the bed, Fakir tucked him in (It was slightly weird to type that).

"Now sleep, we'll wake after you stop bleeding," Freydolf nodded, closed his eyes and appeared to have fallen asleep.

'_Just as Mytho would_,' Fakir thought,"Who is he?" he repeated for a third time.

Karon sighed, "I found him, he doesn't seem to remember his name," he replaced the gauze pad, the bleeding seem to have slowed down, "I've decided to name him Freydolf, but it's a bit worrying."

"What's worrying?" Fakir asked staring at Freydolf, something didn't seem right.

"He has a scars," Karon explained, "two that worry me are this," he pointed to gauze, "and this one," he unbuttoned a few of Freydolf's shirt button, showing Fakir the scar, "it looks like he was stab," that was when Fakir noticed what seem wrong.

"He's not breathing," Fakir stated in disbelief.

"Like Mytho," Karon answered.

"But there's no other story about anyone stabbing themselves or being stab," Fakir denied.

"It's possible he's from a story that hasn't been written," Karon guessed, "he had nothing, but the clothes on his back, but to be honest they were more like rags," he pointed out said rags, piled in a corner. Fakir went over, picked up a pair of trouser, and checked the pockets, nothing in the left,but in the right was a wet paper, a letter. Opening it, he read what he could, which wasn't much, most of the ink had ran, staining the letter.

'_H**py *****day cub, fi*** 17 huh* I **** this wit* Remus, * *** going t* wr*t* you *n*th*r l***er, but y**h you know **. Well an***y in th** letter are tw* *****, it w*s ***l t*lking the ****** int* l*tti** me give th*m t* ***! One is the ***t*r f*m**y ****, and the B***k f***ly r***, y** *** my h**r._'

The rest was useless, the bottom half of the paper was not only black with ink, but bunched up like it was halfway into an oversized spit ball.

"Fakir, what's that?" Karon asked, handing the paper over, "H**py *****day? Happy Birthday? 17?" Karon looked at Freydolf, "he's 17?"

"Either his parents are small or he hasn't been properly cared for," Fakir scowled, Freydolf was his age, but it was doubtful that anyone would believe that, "what are you going to do with him?"

"Well I was planning on adopting him like you and Mytho, and placing him Gakuen Kinkan, I need to see if he can share a room with you two," Karon placed the paper on the only desk in the room, a soft clanking was made, "What?" carefully Karon pulled on the paper, it still tore, and two rings fell out both sliver one with flawless cut red beryl the other was painite, both had a crest of some sort.

"What are those?" Fakir picked up the painite ring.

"I think these are family rings, worn by a head of an old family," Karon answered, "he's not a prince, but a lord mostly likely."

Placing the ring down, "Well you had better call the school then, I'm going to look for Mytho, I'll stop by later if there's time," Fakir said, making his way out.

It was about half an hour after leaving, when Fakir was pranked, yes pranked, it was a simply prank, a water balloon filled with hot pink colored water. Scanning the area for the perpetrator, he was only met with a childish laugh.

"It never gets old," a male voice filled with mirth, from above came. Looking up Fakir saw Freydolf, or at least it looked like Freydolf.

"A heart shard?" Fakir muttered.

"Oi! You can see me?" the shard asked joyfully, "Ever since I got here no one's been able see me," it laughed, "Best pranking day, EVER!"

"Pranks?" Fakir asked, "Are you the feeling of mischief?"

"Kind of," the shard floated closer to Fakir, "I do like pranks and jokes, but they can be almost any sort of funny," the shard floated around Fakir, "mean, cruel, sarcastic, as long as no one is hurt."

"Let me guess you want to return to Freydolf," Fakir asked, pulling out a handkerchief, and began to wipe his face.

"I do," the shard answered, "we all do, but we can't," it's smile was sad, "only one person can return us, but," it stopped.

"But what," Fakir asked.

"Ahh," it scratched it's head, "sorry I got to go," it didn't look a bit sorry, the shard vanished.

"Weird," Fakir tucked the now damped and possibly stained handkerchief in his pocket, in a matter of minutes he bumped into Mytho and Rue.

"Mytho!" he grabbed the white haired boy arm, "I told you not to leave the dorms without my permission," he scowled.

"Honestly Fakir, you don't own him," Rue said haughty, she then noticed his hair and shirt, "what happened to you?"

"It's none of your business," he pulled Mytho in the direction of the dorms, "Come Mytho," and the two were off, with a slightly giggling Rue behind them. When they had arrived, they saw Mr. Cat was waiting for both Fakir and Mytho.

"Ah, there you two are," Mr. Cat approached the two, "Your guardian has called the academy to inform us of his new charge, Freydolf, I believe?" Fakir nodded, "it was requested that he share a dorm with the two of you, so tomorrow during class a thrid bed will be placed in your room."

"I understand Mr. Cat," Fakir nodded, "thank you, will Freydolf be joining any class?"

"Your guardian, states that Freydolf is 17 and most likely benefit in having ballet, but I was informed he was injured recently?"

"Yes, a slight head injury, he might not be up to dancing," Fakir informed.

"It's no problem, Karon asked if you two would come by and escort him to and around school and to the dorms," Mr. Cat informed, with a final nod Fakir and Mytho made their way into the dorm, and Mr. Cat made his home.

The next morning both Fakir and Mytho woke up early, after preparing for school, they made their way to Karon's home, upon arrival they came across the smell of food.

"Karon?" Fakir entered, followed by Mytho, and instead of Karon like expected, it was Freydolf, standing over the stove, a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, dressed in a pair of shorts and an over sized t-shirt. He didn't turn away from stove, or greet them.

"Good morning," Karon said as he entered the room, "have either of you had breakfast?" both shook their heads, "Take a seat," he made his way to the stove, "Let me finish this, there should be a uniform in the wardrobe," Freydolf nodded, and returned to Fakir's room.

"How's his injury?" Fakir asked.

"It stopped bleeding," Karon answered, "but to be safe, let's not get hurt around him," he smiled weakly, "he might try to heal us, and his scar might reopen." Fakir nodded.

"Last night," Fakir paused, "I saw a heart shard, it was Freydolf's."

"That's good isn't?" Karon emptied the pan onto a set of plates, "oh, due to his height, the school's placing him with the younger years, 13, I think, but he'll be in your regular classes Fakir," he turned off the stove, and soon was placing the plates on the table, "Eat up!" he grinned, Freydolf returned soon after, and joined them. It was a quiet meal, with Karon asking a question or two, with Fakir answering most of the time, once over Karon handed Freydolf one of Fakir's old school bags, changed his gauze pad (I just couldn't type pad) and the trio made their way to the academy. Upon entering the school, multiple students stared at the trio.

"Who's that?"

"A new student?"

"He's so cute!"

"Is he related to Fakir or Mytho?"

"It's hard to tell."

"What happened to his forehead?"

The trio ignored the whispers, and entered the ballet building.

"Freydolf, you're just watching today, so don't bother the other students, or the teacher, we'll buy you something to wear for class after school," Fakir informed, Freydolf nodded, "You'll be sharing a dorm room with Mytho and I, wait for us after dance class."

Freydolf nodded again, following the two into the changing room. After the two had changed, they escorted Freydolf to the beginner's class, but were stopped by Mr. Cat.

"Ah, this must be Mr. Freydolf," Mr. Cat said, looking him over (No Perverted Comments!), "yes beginners with the younger years would be better for him," his ear flicked, "come with me Mr. Freydolf, and good to you Mr. Fakir, and same to you Mr. Mytho," he turned and began he way to the dance room, Freydolf looked at Fakir, who nodded. Freydolf quickly caught up with Mr. Cat.

"All right everyone, this is Freydolf, our newest student," Mr. cat announced upon entering the class, "due to a head injury, he will be sitting out of today's lesson," Mr. Cat faced Freydolf, "go sit at the piano, but please keep quiet," nodding Freydolf walked over to the piano and sat on the piano bench. Freydolf watched as the class went through their stretches, and bar work, soon they began to practiced twirls, and before long Mr. Cat caught a student lost in thought.

"Ms. Ahiru!"

"I get it just tell me about the fire festive," a pink haired girl responded, before releasing she spoke out loud and at the teacher. After an explanation, the girl zoning out again, and said girl was given a punishment, the class was soon over. Standing at the door, Freydolf waited for Fakir and Mytho, upon meeting the two, they had left for class. Nothing eventful happened in class, and soon class was let out, followed by the school letting out, and the trio made their way to the dorm.

"Mytho, Freydolf, I'm going to make a phone call," Fakir said after relieving himself of his school bag, "Do not leave this room, do your homework or sleep," he said as walked out of the room. Both Mytho and Freydolf stared at the door for a moment before placing their school bags on the small table in their room. Mytho opened his bag and removed a few papers, a book and soon began writing, while Freydolf made his way to one of the three beds, and promptly fell asleep.

As Freydolf slept, Rue entered the dorm, and had made her way to their room. Knocking she waited for Mytho to answer, who upon answering had been handed a box.

"This for you to wear at the festival," she smiled, "I want to practice before it starts, meet me in the advance dance room, after you have changed." She closed the door and left, most likely to put on her costume. Mytho stared at the box, walking toward the beds, he opened, and emptied the box, tights, a blouse, a pair of shoe, and a hat. He slowly got dressed and afterward made his way back to the school. It was moments later when Fakir re-entered their dorm, noticing Freydolf asleep on his bed, and Mytho was gone, "Damn it," he muttered under his breath, walking over to Freydolf, "Wake up, Freydolf," he shook the smaller boy's shoulder. Freydolf slowly opened his eyes, "Come on wake up," Fakir urged on, Freydolf blinked a few times before sitting up, to stare at Fakir, "Where is Mytho?" Freydolf pointed at a seat near the window, before he realized that the white haired boy was gone, cocking his head for a moment, he turned to Fakir and shook his head 'no'.

"That idiot," Fakir hissed, before grabbing Freydolf's wrist, "come on, we're going to look for him," he commanded as he dragged the smaller boy out of bed, and out the door. "We'll check the school first," Fakir informed, dragging the boy toward the school. The two searched the grounds first, and were slowly making their way toward the library, when Fakir spotted Mytho, he was dancing with Ahiru.

"Freydolf wait here," Fakir walked into the building holding the two dancers, Freydolf stared off for a while before crouching down and started to at the sky. It wasn't long before Fakir and Mytho existed the building, "Freydolf, follow us!"

"Fakir? Fakir where are we going?" Mytho asked.

"Be quiet."

Silently, Freydolf followed the two as Fakir marched Mytho to the library, when they entered, Fakir told Freydolf to wait by the door. A few minutes after their arrival, Ahiru entered the liabary.

"Freydolf! Do you know where Fakir took Mytho?" she asked, Freydolf nodded and pointed toward the corridors, thanking him Ahiru ran to Mytho's aid.

"What are you doing!?" Ahiru voice rang through the empty library, "Punishment!? Why do you such terrible things!?" there was a slight thud noise, a few seconds of Ahiru yelling, it seemed that Fakir had lost his temper.

"Mytho doesn't need a heart!" Fakir shouted, it was a few seconds, when Ahiru's cries filled the building, only for few minutes, and soon Fakir reappeared.

"Come on Freydolf, there are a few things we need to buy for you," Fakir said, "Follow me."

"But," Freydolf was staring toward the corridor where Mytho and Ahiru were. Fakir faltered.

"So you can talk," Freydolf nodded, "it's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Why does Mytho not need a heart?" Fakir grabbed his (Freydolf) wrist and dragged Freydolf out of the building.

"Because, he's an idiot, having a heart would only cause him trouble," Fakir answered.

"Do I need heart?"

Fakir stopped, "You know your heart is gone?" he turned to face Freydolf.

"I don't know." Fakir's grip tigthen.

"So why did you ask?"

"I heard Karon and you say my heart was gone," Freydolf answered.

Fakir was quite for moment, before he turned and resumed walking, pulling Freydolf along, "After what you did at Karon's," Fakir started, "it would be better if you do not regain your heart."

Freydolf said nothing, and followed Fakir into town.

"I'm sorry all we in his size are long sleeved unitards," a young woman stated sadly.

Sighing, Fakir shook his head, "it'll do."

"Alright then may I suggest this dark green one?" the woman asked, Fakir nodded, not really caring, "okay and he needs a pair of flats?" she smiled, gesturing toward the shoe display, "this way please," but before they could reach the the shoes, Freydolf tripped over a small, but noticable box.

"Freydolf!?" Fakir stared at the boy, as the woman helped him (Freydolf) up, "Freydolf," Fakir was about a foot away from him, "How many fingers am I holding up," he asked not even lifting his hand, Freydolf stared, then squinted.

"Two?"

Both the woman and Fakir sweatdropped, "We'll be stopping at the optometrist next," Fakir said deadpanned, Freydolf nodded. After finding a pair of flats and plain black leg warmers. They stopped at the optometrist, a surprisingly quick stop.

"I can't believe how bad your eyesight is," Fakir muttered as Freydolf and he exited the building, "I'm going to drop you off at the dorms, stay in our room," he ordered, Freydolf nodded, and soon the two were in the dorm, "change out your uniform, there should be a spare night shirt or something in the dresser, I'll be back later," he opened the door, "do not leave," he shut the door, and Freydolf began to undress, removing his uniform, he fold it and placed it a the small table, he walked over to the dresser and pulled out an over sized t-shirt. He stared at it for a few minutes before putting it on, it was long enough to reached his mid thigh, he stared at the mirror(s) that lined one of the walls, before walking back to the bed he was sleeping on earlier, once reaching the bed he pulled the sheets back, crawled onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him and fell asleep.

* * *

Remember the first chapter the sword of Gryffindor and the wand pieces were gone? The pieces went into Harry/Freydolf, so he can heal, spoiler! Skin+Skin= good, Skin+Tears=? Skin+Blood=? Remember, there has to be some sort of injury.

Do you honestly think Drossemeyer would let Harry/Freydolf have such a gift without a drawback?

From my point of view, heart shards are sort like ghosts, not everyone can see them, in the anime, only, Mytho, Rue, Fakir and Ahiru could see them, not counting the people with 'broken' hearts.

I know not a big scene for Humor.

I know in the anime they have separate class for the boys and girls, but...okay I have no reason, just wanted to.

The long sleeve unitard will hide his scared arm, and I've never seen anyone on Princess Tutu wear leg warmers, also thinking of giving him a sweater/jumper.

The unitard is NOT like Gai from Naruto, it's a darker shade, it looks black, except in certain lighting.

I was tempted to have Harry/Freydolf get glasses after his first dance class, you know after bumping, tripping and having a lot of intense Ahiru moments, before anyone realized he need them, but oh well.

The shirt he chose to sleep in isn't one of Mythos' it's Fakir.

I just love messing with Fakir, so yeah, he losing his bed and a shirt.

*Ask questions, leave comments.

*Remember there are 16, now 15 shards, so feel free to make requests. Side note, this is not a first come first serve thing, so until I end the story, heart shards are a free for all.

*Still thinking of a pairing for Harry/Freydolf. Again feel free to make a request.

*Who would you like to see Harry/Freydolf dance with for the first time?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything.

Harry's called Freydolf.

* * *

_**Once upon a time there was a man who love to laugh. He fell in love, and was married, soon after he and his wife were blessed with a son, but their son was cursed, cursed to either die or to take a live. The man who loved laughter was only able to share laughter with his infant son, before death took the man and his wife from his child.**_

* * *

"And so both Advance and Beginner's class have been given special permission, to observe the Eleki troop rehearsal, so that you all may have a taste of foreign ballet," Mr. Cat announced, walking behind his seated students, and in front of a sneaking Ahiru, "So that it might help you get off the ground, don't you think so, Miss Ahiru?" Standing immediately, Ahiru agreed.

"You don't?" Mr. Cat asked sadly.

"Yes sir!" she answered, "I don't think so at all!"

"What exactly do you not think so?"

"Um...well...not wanting to marry you?" she admit, "is that bad?"

On the second floor, Fakir and Mytho watched/listened, in on the Beginner's class.

"Mytho, go back to our room."

"Okay, Fakir."

* * *

"Freydolf."

Looking up from his untied ballet flat, Freydolf saw Fakir, "Fakir?"

"After you've changed go back our room," Fakir ordered.

"But Mr. Cat..."

"Just do as I say."

"Okay Fakir, I will," Freydolf said, untying his other flat.

"...Freydolf," Fakir stared, "are you shaking?"

"Yes," Fakir grabbed Freydolf's arm, "You're freezing...I'll see about getting you sweater or something when I return," and with that Fakir walked out of the boy's dressing room.

* * *

While the Kinkan students made their way to the theater, Freydolf made his way to the dorms, but had bumped into Karon.

"Freydolf!" he greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Fakir told me to go back to the dorms," Freydolf answered.

"Oh, did something happen?"

"Not really...I got cold in dance class?"

"Hmm..really," Karon thought, "I know just the thing!" he smiled, "I'll bring by the dorms later." Freydolf stood there for a moment, before continuing his way back to the dorms. In minutes he was back in his shared room with Mytho, who was sleeping. Taking a seat at the window, Freydolf stared out the window and toward the sky, almost waiting for something, or someone. It was a few hours, until Karon came by, and he was there for only a few minutes. Karon had bought Freydolf a slightly oversized sweater with a wide and loose collar, the sleeves were (jade) green while the body was black, it reached his thighs. Freydolf thanked Karon before he left, and soon resumed his previous actions. Freydolf remained there until Fakir had returned later that evening.

"Freydolf, where did this come from?" Fakir asked, noticing the sweater in Freydolf's hands.

"Karon bought it," Freydolf answered, placing the sweater on his school bag.

Fakir stared it the sweater for a while, "Mytho should be done showering, it's your turn."

"Okay."

Later that night, after the trio had all bathed and changed (sort of, in Mytho's case, he appeared to be naked under his sheet), "Mytho, Freydolf," Fakir began after he had closed the window, "go on tomorrow's field trips."

"Really we can go?" Mytho asked.

"On the condition, that you two listen only to me."

"Yes Fakir, thank you," Mytho smiled, and with that the trio went to bed, Mytho fell asleep in an instant, Fakir had decided to stay awake for a while, pondering on his current dilemma that was Tutu.

"Fakir?" a soft voice came from his previous bed, "thank you." Siting up Fakir stared the now sleeping Freydolf.

"What would make a person give up their own heart?" Fakir whispered, "Is there someone out there to collect your shard as well?"

* * *

The next day Mytho and Freydolf had gone on the field trip, both siting next to Fakir, in the first row, watching Paulimoni rehearse as Aurora, which was interrupted by the Eleki group leader/power supply, an eel who was more interested in catching some Z's than powering up the theater.

"Excuse me," Paulimoni addressed Mr. Cat, who int turn jumped up and attempted to look debonair.

"Yes? How may I be of services?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked, causing Mr. Cat to become flustered and turn into a stuttering mess

"The girl from yesterday?" she cut in, "I was hoping that she could dance today?"

"What?"

"I want to see what is it that I'm lacking," she explained, Mr. Cat face fell and began to lose color.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Cat asked, and was soon echoed, by Ahiru, as she was dragged back stage by her two friends. The moment she was dressed, she tried talking Mr. Cat out of letting her dance.

"So, why me?" she began.

"I agree," Mr. Cat cut in, looking as if nothing bad/terrible was about to happen.

"Someone else would be..."

"Yes, I agree."

"But I'm really bad at this."

"Yes, I know," Mr. Cat smiled, "This is an earnest request from Ms. Paulimoni, so no worries, please dance to your heart's content," he slowly turned his head to face Ahiru, "Even if my love were to end because of it, I will never..." he...in simple terms, became ghost-like, "Hold it against you." Freaking Ahiru out even more.

In an act of kindness, suggest for Mytho to dance with her, which was shot down by Fakir, who took Mytho's place. Soon Fakir was dressed in matching costume and their dance began with Ahiru starting off shaking, it was Fakir who had mange to make the dance graceful, through out the dance the two held a whispered conversation. The two had finished their dance with Ahiru being held above Fakir's head, it was a graceful end, until Fakir retracted his hands and stepped back while Ahiru was still in the air. She flapped her arms as if they were wings before her feet came to contact with the stage, she performed a series of surprisingly graceful steps to catch her footing, before making a unique pose, one leg behind her horizontal to her, and her arms posed almost like wings, before she stumbled and fell off the stage.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

Ahiru stared at one of the theater doors, as Paulimoni made her way to Ahiru.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to Ahiru, "You were really good."

"Huh? Ah yeah, thanks," Ahiru stood, before she began to jog in place, "Ah, um where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's through those doors, to the left and at the end of the hall..."

"Thank you!" Ahiru yelled, before rushing off in the opposite direction, confusing nearly everyone in the theater. Upon passing the doors, and seeing another of Mytho's heart shards, she quickly transformed into Princess Tutu, and gave chase to he shard, unknown to the being following her. She chased the heart shard up to the roof.

"Now, let's go back to where you belong," she said after the heart shard ran out of room to run.

"I won't, I'm scared," the shard replied in fear.

"No, you have to," she insisted.

"Why?"

"You just do," she answered.

"What for?

"So Mytho can smile again," she walked forward, and extended her hand, "I can take you back, now come here." The shard remained still, hands clenching his own shirt, "Come here," she repeated.

The shard stared at her for a moment, before adopting a fierce look, a small light glowed in his hands before it took form of a sword!

"NO!" he cried out bring the sword down toward Tutu, who quickly went forward, and stopped the sword, a mere centimeter from cutting into her. The shard now in contact her, slowly returned into a mere shard of light.

"Now, return to Mytho," she smiled softly, as the shard made it's back home.

"So, you're Princess Tutu," a voice stated, behind her. Quickly turning around and saw, "Freydolf?" she whispered.

"Is that the name I go by?" he scoffed, "well it better than the last, sound a bit girly though."

"Freydolf's heart was shattered?" she asked horrified.

"What's it to you?" he floated around her, "you're job is to return that Mytho kids' heart and then proclaim your love and turn into a speck of light," he continued, "nice ending," he scoffed.

"You have to return to Freydolf," she announced.

"Oh?" he left a brow, "do I?" he leaned down to her face, "and who's going to make me?"

"I will!" she answered, the shard stared at her for a moment, before laughing out loud, "What? What's so funny?"

"You," he gasped, "you actually think you can..." he broke off laughing, "wait till Humor hears this," he chuckled.

"What's so funny!?" she repeated.

The shard obtain a dark look, "the fact that you think you can help us," he started, "you're Princess Tutu, a woman in love with a man you're never meant to be with," he floated around her, "a character, that doesn't even know it's place," he continued, "Freydolf isn't your prince, you two aren't even from the same story"

"But if you choose to..."

"But that's the thing," he cut off, "I don't want to."

"Why?" she asked, "without a heart Freydolf..."

"Don't care," he piped in smiling, "I like how things are, no one to give me orders, to punish me, no other emotion to get on my case if Ha-I mean Freydolf decides to give into me."

"What piece are you?"

"I am Defiance," he bowed mockingly, "so don't expected me to listen," he gave her a dark look before vanishing.

While Tutu and Defiance spoke Mytho's heart shard had returned. A slight red glow, unseen to most, and Mytho gripped his heart, a terror filled his eye, before he stood screaming in absolute terror.

"Mytho!" Fakir cried out.

"A shards been return!" Rue informed him.

"What?" Fakir asked as Freydolf watch the scene before him, uninfected.

"Everyone please remain calm," Mr. Cat said.

"Freydolf come on," Fakir left Mytho and carried him out bridal style, with Freydolf close behind both unaware of Ahiru who caught sight of them, "Damn that Princess Tutu!" he cursed.

Ahiru stared at the scene before her, before, "QUACK!"

* * *

The trio ran all the to a bridge near Karon, Fakir stopped, ordered Freydolf to go to Karon and tried to calm the terrified Mytho.

"I'm scared...I'm scared..." Mytho repeated.

"Calm down!" The trio were unaware of a small duck that was hidden behind a tree, watching them worried about Mytho, "It's okay! I'm the only one here, what is it, Mytho? What are you so afraid of?"

"Tutu," he whispered, Fakir stared at him in shock, "I'm afraid of...Princess Tutu," he said before repeating it, and burying his face into Fakir's shirt.

* * *

Ø To Love and Regret: The golden trio did read those parts, I just didn't write them, in the first chapter what looked like Hermoine skipping around the book, was her reading, I just did like a fast forward, why? You may ask: I didn't know where the Prince and the Raven were left on, beside some sort of battle, so yeah, if you're still confused leave it in the Reviews or PM.

1. Not much on Freydolf I know, and this is a rather short chapter, sue me. I dare you.

2. There's the reason for the sweater!

3. and that's how he got it.

And there's heart shard #2, hurry and review before you lose your chance! We're down to 14 now. Congratulation to kohiookami2, one of her heart shards were chosen.

Still asking:

Who do you want Freydolf paired with?

Who do you think should return his heart shard?

Sorry HarryXGinny fans, but this won't be happening, or HarryXHermione.

Spoiler! Hermione had a baby, and she named 'Harry'. In memory of her friend that died and disappeared. Full name Harrison. Who shall be the daddy!

a) Ron

b) Draco

c) Victor

d) OC, please given me more info than his/her name

e) other, state name.


	4. Chapter 4

I wish I owned Princess Tutu and Harry Potter, but I don't.

Harry's going by Freydolf.

* * *

**_Once upon a time there was a beautiful, kindhearted young woman. Like many women she had given thought to having a family, the person she would marry, and the children she would have. She had never thought that she would marry the man that she did, nor could she have thought of giving birth to such a beautiful child like she did. She also would have never thought that she would not be able to raise her child with the love, that only a mother could have._**

* * *

Freydolf stared at the ceiling, he was laying on the make shift bed that he was now sharing with Mytho, who at the moment was sleeping or napping. After the incident at the theater Fakir had ordered Freydolf to stay with Mytho, and then told the two that were not allowed to the small house without his permission. Mytho and Freydolf have been there for about a day or two. No one, but Fakir saw them, and he was the only one to leave the small house, but it was mainly for food. Fakir had brought their school bags filled with their school belongings (books and such) and a change of clothes for each of them. The first day Mytho did almost nothing, still shaken up from the day before, while Fakir tutored Freydolf in almost everything including ballet.

"Freydolf, you need to eat," Fakir more or less commanded.

"Okay," Freydolf sat up, looking toward the little tabel, where a loaf of bread and some cheese laid, Fakir had sliced off a piece of bread and cheese, and was holding it out to him.

"Over here, don't eat in the bed."

"Okay," Freydolf walked over and slowly ate his bread with cheese. While his ate Fakir watched him.

"Freydolf," Fakir called once Freydolf had finished eating, said boy looked over, "is there anything you do?" Freydolf cocked his head, clearly not understanding, "What I mean is, are there things you want to do?"

"Not really," Freydolf said, "I don't really know."

Fakir walked around him, "No urges?" he asked, Freydolf cocked his head again.

"Urges?" Fakir turned slightly red, sighed, and shook his head, losing his coloring.

"Are there times that you want to do something?"

"Do what?" Fakir sighed again, before thinking, "you don't feel like helping people?"

"Helping?"

"Saving?" Fakir tried.

"No, but..." Freydolf touched his forehead, his scar, pausing, "I don't need to?" he asked.

"Need to?" Fakir stared at Freydolf, before sighing, "Never mind," rubbed his forehead, "let's continue from yesterday," he opened one of the three school bags, Freydolf's, and began to look through a few books, before pulling out three books "you've finally caught up it civic ed., but need a little more work in physic and geography and your German is almost as bad as your ballet, which also need work so, we'll practice some ballet, afterwards more German" he put the bag down, "hopefully you'll get better before we return, you're just as bad as that duck like girl."

"Duck?" Freydolf asked.

"Never mind," Fakir shook his head, "First position," and so began Freydolf's ballet lessons. The lessons had went well, er...well...well enough for a person who never had a lesson, and was more or less corhersed into dancing, but...okay he stopped hurting himself and on occasion Fakir after each position.

"That's all for now," Fakir muttered rubbing his now sore cheek, Freydolf's head met Fakir's left cheek, while trying to get Freydolf into a proper position. Freydolf stared at Fakir for a moment, before reaching for his cheek.

"Freydolf?" Fakir noticed Freydolf's hand was slightly glowing, frowning Fakir gripped Freydolf's hand, "don't even," Fakir growled, "there are other ways to deal with injuries, so stop healing people," he said while obtaining a small wash cloth/rag, he then poured cold water on it and held it against his cheek, " I thought you didn't want to help people?"

"I don't?" Freydolf asked, staring at Fakir, or to be more precise his injured cheek.

"Healing is helping, sometimes it's even saving," Fakir explained, "and the last time you 'healed' someone that scar on your forehead began bleeding," he walked over to Freydolf, "don't you remember anything?" he brushed Freydolf bangs, revealing his lighting bolt scar.

"I...my chest hurt," Freydolf said, gripping at his heart, "someone left, it hurt, but now it doesn't."

"That's because you no longer have a heart," Fakir said, "that's why it's best not to have a heart."

"Okay," Freydolf nodded, before reaching for the cold rag Fakir was holding against his cheek. Fakir watched as Freydolf looked at his cheek, and placed the rag back on his cheek, "no 'healing' but I can do this?" Fakir stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding a 'yes'.

The next day Fakir bought a few books for them to read, including The Prince and the Raven Mytho's 'favorite', he had also bought Freydolf a book on first aid, both boys thanked Fakir before reading their assigned books for most of the day. Most days we're spent with Fakir tutoring the two, one late afternoon Fakir had left to get food, telling the two to continue their studies, before leaving Freydolf did as told while Mytho attempted to work, but with his new feeling and lack of understanding, made it difficult and he ended up stopping and began muttering to himself. The two were alone for maybe fifteen minutes before Mytho looked up from his hands and quickly made his way to the door.

"Fakir?" he called out, "Tutu?"

Freydolf looked up from his work, looking between his work and the door for a moment before returning to his work, hearing bits and pieces of Mytho's sudden conversation, with most of his attention on his work, Freydolf didn't notice the red glow of Mytho's heart shard as it took Mytho to an unknown place underwater. It was minutes later and Fakir had returned.

"Freydolf where's Mytho?"

"He was talking to someone outside," Freydolf answered, looking up from his work.

"Why didn't you bring him back in?" Fakir asked angrily.

"You told us not to leave," Freydolf said, cocking head.

"That idiot," Fakir muttered, "Stay here," he commanded making his way to the door, "Rue must have..."

"Mytho was talking to someone who sounded like him," Freydolf said just as Fakir reached the door.

"What?" Fakir stalked over to him, "What did you said?"

"Mytho was talking to someone who sounded like Mytho, but his voice echoed."

"A heart shard?" Fakir muttered, before frowning, "Princess Tutu," with that said he left the house and began his search for Mytho. Freydolf stared at the open door for a few minutes, before he began fixing his papers and books.

It was dark when Mytho returned, in a hurricane of black feathers, that flew through the house knocking Freydolf back hard against a wall. Fakir had raced in shortly afterward.

"Mytho!" Fakir stared at the single black feather that was left behind, "he's finally making his appearance," he muttered, scanning the room, "Freydolf!" he kneeled beside the fallen teen, "hey, what happened?"

"Black feathers," Freydolf muttered, rubbing his head, "someone was in black feathers."

"Someone?" Fakir asked.

"In a black tutu," Freydolf continued, "she had red eyes."

"The Raven manifest."

At one ended of the river, Princess Tutu, now Ahiru, was searching for Mytho.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Back with Fakir and...Freydolf?" A voice answered.

"QU-!" she covered her mouth, taking in a deep breath, she turned to the voice, no one was there, "W-wh-wh-who-who sai-said that?"

"I did," an upside down appeared before her.

"QUACK!" and with a shimmer Ahiru was a little yellow duck.

"That's strange, is this some sort of magic?" the person floated around her, "are you some sort of animagi?"

Popping her head out Ahiru finally saw the person who spoke, it was another one of Freydolf's heart shards, "quack?" this one seemed nicer than the first one she met. They stared at one another for a moment or two, before it began to rain, and with another shimmer Ahiru was a girl, the shard quickly turned and Ahiru quickly got dressed.

"You didn't?"

"I saw nothing and have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay," she sighed.

"It's really brave of you,"he announced.

"Huh? what is?" Ahiru asked.

"Or really foolish," he continued, "continuing your...duty I guess," he floated around, "Not many would, I mean the more you help him, the closer you get to him, and the more you love him."

"Yeah, but it's the right thing to do, he wants his heart back so..." she gripped her pendent, "I'll do it," she said with a fierce look, which slowly became a curios one, "um...what feeling are you?"

The shard grinned, "I'm the feeling of bravery, sometime called courage."

"Bravery..." she repeated, "if you don't mind, could you tell me...could you tell me why you and the other shard won't return to Freydolf?"

The shard sighed, "Not all of us can, I mean defiance could, maybe, but he likes his freedom, so yeah."

"Um...you're not like the other shards I've met," she replied, scratching her head bashfully.

"Probably because I've been an emotion Ha-Freydolf used daily," he shugged.

"Used daily?"

"The bravery to face people who will hurt daily, the bravery to enter a new world you know almost nothing of, the bravery to stand up for not only yourself, but another, the bravery to speak truths while no one believes, the bravery to fight in order to protect," he smiled sadly, "but sadly not the bravery to be true to yourself, the bravery to be yourself."

"The bravery to be yourself?" Ahiru asked.

"Yeah, it's not the easiest thing, but it probably has to be the bravest," he smiled. Ahiru 'hmmed'.

"Do you know who can return Freydolf's heart?" she asked, "Maybe I could tell them and-"

"It's not that simple," he cut her off, "you know your story, right?" she nodded, "you're returning Mytho's heart because you love him," she turn red, "that's why you can't return Freydolf's heart."

"So Freydolf's heart won't return until someone loves him?" she asked sadly, before gasping, "you mean no one loves him?!"

"Not exactly," he scratched his head, "there's more than one type of love you know, he has love of family, and, even if was for a short time, love of a parent or parents, but..." he cocked his head, eyes closed, appearing to be thinking hard, "...well..." he opened his eyes, and uncocked his head, "to put it simple, it has to be the love of...well a lover."

Ahiru blinked, "A lover?"

"You know a lover, sort of what you want to be with Mytho." Ahiru blushed deeply.

"It has to be someone who would and will love Freydolf like how you love Mytho, get it?" she nodded.

"But what if there's someone that loved him back at his home?" she asked.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "there was someone, but they had a falling out and well," he smiled sheepishly, "let's just say not all stories have a happy ending, but-" he stopped, and looked up toward the right.

"Um, Bravery?"

"I got go," he rushed before vanishing before Ahiru.

* * *

1. Fakir was asking those questions to check if Harry/Freydolf was/is like Mytho, remember how Mytho once ran into a burning house to save a couple of birds? Fakir wants to make sure Freydolf isn't like that. And he's not, he'll just 'heal' people if he comes across them, not minding the fact his forehead will begin to bleed when he does.

2. Writing the small ballet scene, it was a bit weird.

3. Fakir meant if Freydolf remembered what happened the last time he heal someone (Karon), but Freydolf didn't understand.

4. Never really mentions where Mytho and Tutu ended up, so you're guess is as good as mine.

5. I know Bravery is a bit on the personified side, but you got to admitt Harry's been brave since he was little, he's been scare, but he's either faced it or over came them.

6. Three down fourteen to go! So review! PM me! Whatever.

So who do you think is more scary idea of an 'educator'; Snape or Fakir

Polls:

1. Hermoine's baby's daddy

a. Ron = 0

b. Draco = 1

c. Victor = 1

Added via 'review'

d. Fred = 1

e. George =1

Who will win!

2. Freydolf's paring

a. Fakir = 3

and Fakir is in the lead! (It's a no duh)

3. Finder/returner of the heart shards

a. Fakir = 2

another no duh.

Hurry, vote, give requests who knows how long these polls will last.


End file.
